


双股称人结

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 十不当一 [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 因为他终于看到李硕珉在自己的作品里活了起来。
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: 十不当一 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009728
Kudos: 17





	双股称人结

**Author's Note:**

> 218/率硕硕率都有/林欲芳瞎写的/218兄弟生日快乐

李硕珉总是饿着肚子来。冒出这个想法的时候崔韩率站在画室角落里削铅笔，他靠着画室后面的黑板，上面画满了昨天他和金珉奎一同打扫画室后画的怪诞小镇角色画。

画室里人还没来齐，他看见李硕珉正一边脱外套一边和画室的老师聊天，脸上带着不好意思的笑。已经入秋了，他在牛仔外套里面穿一件加绒的衬衣，已经有同学贴心地打开了空调，崔韩率听着教室里逐渐喧闹的声响成股灌进自己耳朵里，又把一支削好的铅笔夹在不碍事的无名指与小指之间。

他的腹部又瘪下去了一些，下午画速写，休息的时候时候金珉奎转过头来问他借铅笔，说是刚才准备的时候自己没来得及。崔韩率掏完铅笔抬眼看松懈下来准备换下一个姿势的李硕珉，不自觉拿现在和上个星期的样子做对比。

常来画室的模特有两三个，但是他格外在意的只有李硕珉。

崔韩率不知道为对方怎么就注意到自己盯着他的眼神，李硕珉回头的时候他们两个人短暂地隔着前两排同学面对面。

他飞快低下头的时候视线里短暂地闪过李硕珉脸上稍微扬起的嘴角，就算移开目光也能感受到李硕珉并没有把头转过去。

下午结束得很晚，崔韩率收拾东西的时候心不在焉的，感觉金珉奎一直在他耳朵边唠叨昨天因为谁没有休息好今天没有状态的话，却没有听进去。

他时不时抬眼看着在和老师聊天的李硕珉，等到那人准备离开，他也不顾金珉奎的抱怨抓着书包带子就跑了出去。

李硕珉从包里面翻出来一个三明治，狼吞虎咽地站在楼下路边的垃圾桶旁边吃完，夹心的沙拉酱沾在食指上，他用舌头舔舐干净。

“你很喜欢观察别人，”好像刚才下午在画室的那一眼对视成为了他们之间不必说明白的暗号，李硕珉又从包里掏出矿物质果冻，用手大力按压很快就全部挤到嘴巴里，崔韩率沉默地看着他的喉结上下滚动，没有说话，“你对你们画室的其他人，或者其他模特也会这样吗？”

崔韩率还是没打算回答他的问题，直到李硕珉把果冻也吃完用疑惑的眼神看他。

“你很饿吗？”崔韩率问他，“可是你中午来画室的时候就饿着肚子，为什么不吃了东西再来？”

没有人告诉过你在问别人问题前要先回答对方说的话吗？

李硕珉似乎认定了崔韩率会跟着他，吃完东西就迈开步子往下个目的地赶。

“我对你很感兴趣。”崔韩率匆忙地追上去跟着李硕珉的步子，方向和自己从画室回家完全相反，他也不知道自己怎么了，只是很迫切地想要和对方再说几句话，“因为你和之前的模特……都不太一样。”

他们在马路一边等红绿灯，李硕珉对崔韩率说他太敏感了，模特就是模特，他们所有来画室的模特都一样，没有什么不同的。

“但是你看起来和其他人不一样。”

“那是因为你心中的我和你想象中的我不一样，你才会这样认为的。”

“所以结论还是我对你很感兴趣。”

这条路上人不多，车也少，信号灯转绿的时间间隔很长，可李硕珉走得还是很快。崔韩率觉得自己不知道着了什么魔，也顾不上考虑李硕珉要去哪里，会不会把他引去一个危险的境地，只是闷着头想要和他一起走。

他从来都没有什么方向，就算刚才没有和李硕珉一起走，自己跟金珉奎也不会直接回家，可能只是在街道上游荡。

是李硕珉让他产生了方向感，他头一次有了个清晰的目标，就是把这个人弄得更清楚一些。

“我不是饿，我不吃东西只是因为我没有胃口……倒不如说更没有欲望，肚子虽然很感觉到饿，但不是很想解决，”他们并肩通过路灯和夜光被道路两旁的大树遮挡很多的人行横道，崔韩率在他说话的时候看对方被灯光割裂出不同色块的侧脸，“其实刚才也没必要吃的，只不过……看到你之后觉得肚子饿有些不舒服了。”

“我？为什么是我？”崔韩率不解地，他和李硕珉见过面，尽然李硕珉来他们画室做模特也只有不到一个月，交往也不多，这是他们第一次说话，他只知道自己很注意李硕珉，却不知道对方也注意到了他。

“你很不一样。”李硕珉说，“首先，你长得就很不一样，你是混血儿，对吧。”

“对，我和画室里其他同学很不一样吧。”

“但我并不是因为这个才注意到你，你很游离，你看起来和你的同学们关系很亲密，但是真正和你是朋友的，只有那个……那个人是叫金珉奎么？只有你们的关系比较好，但你和他交往，也依旧是有点疏离。”

“你观察得比我仔细。”

李硕珉到达了他的目的地，崔韩率抬头一看，一间不一样的画室，他笑笑然后说：“模特比起你们学生，时间可是多多了。”

崔韩率想要跟着他进去，李硕珉没拦他，看来自己今天是被这崽子缠上了。这个画室规模比崔韩率他们的小很多，李硕珉的工作也不一样，只是普通的速写模特，也不像在崔韩率他们画室一样脱衣服。

李硕珉给画室的老师叮嘱了两句，对方也没说什么，于是李硕珉做模特的时候他就倚在门框上用自己随身的本子画速写，他的速度比画室其他人快很多，画完一张他就仔仔细细地观察李硕珉——这不是在画室，他和李硕珉也不是完全不认识的陌生人。

他刚刚说，没有想要解决饥饿的欲望，可是看了自己之后改变了想法，这句话里隐藏的信息和情感太过复杂。他感觉自己有点晕晕乎乎的，似乎有些深陷在自己一个无心，并且是突然冒出想法所以产生举动造成的后果中。

那天晚上结束后什么也没有发生，李硕珉和他一起去了地铁站，去往的方向不一样，要离开前他对着自己说：“好像更饿了一些，感觉还不错，我们之后再见吧。”

接下来的时间里果真如李硕珉所说，很快他们就再次见面了，毕竟李硕珉是画室的模特，裸模的话老师总喜欢叫熟人，男性裸模的价格会高一些，像李硕珉这样的熟人还能讲讲价。

但不一样的是按照李硕珉的话，我们多多见面吧，更多的场合是在下课后。

崔韩率有一种剥离感，他认为平时所见的李硕珉和画室里的不一样，哪怕是才结束了下午的课程转身从画室里面走出去感觉也不一样。

在画他的时候好像李硕珉可以只是个代词，是被众人围在中央没有过多感情流露的模特，自己可以冷静客观地记录反映自己看到的一切，他抬眼，用铅笔在纸上勾勒出李硕珉几近凹下去的肚皮。

金珉奎总说崔韩率的脸在画画的时候显得过分冷酷，还要有理有据地讲是因为他混血的面部线条更加硬朗，深邃的眼睛又总是叫人看不出情绪所以才会这样。

金珉奎总说按照道理说不应该这样，还要列举大眼睛容易传情达意的理由一二三四条，崔韩率也不解，他认为自己表达得已经够多，如果在传达的方式中出现了偏差，自己也无可奈何。

下课之后他一如既往追着李硕珉跑出去，两个人直到走出街道的拐角才并肩行走，李硕珉后来没有再去之前的那个画室，从崔韩率他们学校出来之后径直回家去。

崔韩率背着大包戴着耳机沉默地跟在他身后，偶尔路上李硕珉会心血来潮陪他在街边的大排档吃点东西，但大多数时候都是回家点外卖。

崔韩率盘腿坐在地板上拆开包肉的外卖包装袋，只有他一个人吃所以动作很粗糙，李硕珉从浴室擦着头发出来看见茶几上被崔韩率摆得乱七八糟，就叫他快点吃完去洗澡。

“欸算了，”他把半湿的毛巾甩在沙发上，他的上半身一丝不挂，肚子一如既往地在平坦的同时有点凹陷，他盯着崔韩率吃饱了的肚子，“吃太饱去洗澡不好，你等会再去吧。”

崔韩率洗完澡出来之后已经将近凌晨，李硕珉趴在卧室的床上看笔记本电脑，点了部电视剧在看。

“哥，”崔韩率走过去抱住李硕珉的小腿，脚腕的骨骼线条很锋利，他的手很热，环住李硕珉脚在自己怀里，“久等。”

做爱之前李硕珉也总是饿着肚子。

崔韩率扶着他的小腿俯身想要接吻，伸出牙齿紧咬住对方单薄的上唇，移开之后留下一圈淡红色的牙印。

“嗯……”他的声音总是很隐忍，在偌大的房间里显得更加单薄，轻飘飘的像一缕捕捉不到的烟。

崔韩率用生了老茧的手从李硕珉的胸前一路摸到对方平坦的下腹上，抚在大腿两侧。他的掌心粗糙，是常年握画具的缘故，高一那年他还因为兴趣玩过很久木雕，所以手上的痕迹不但明显，也比其他人多一些。

在画室的时候也知道，李硕珉会定期处理体毛，所以胯下的耻毛也不多，柔软并且颜色又浅的覆在下身，崔韩率张嘴把那片毛茸茸舔的湿漉。他扶着对方的屁股往下舔，本来想说点什么，却听见李硕珉呜咽着说今天你来吧，于是把心里想说的话吞下去，认真地把前面舔湿之后，用舌尖顶住会阴。

李硕珉用力，纤细的两条大腿夹住崔韩率的头，里侧的皮肤蹭着崔韩率的耳朵，那里像被灌进怪异的风声。

他用拇指小心地伸进对方的身体里，两只手的都在里面，润滑剂被他挤得满手都是，甚至有些顺着掌心沾在手腕上。

崔韩率有些不爽，其实按照规律，按照他和李硕珉之间不说清的约定，这次轮到李硕珉在上面了来着，但是事已至此——他已经把手伸进那哥身体里扩张，细嫩有温暖的穴肉缠住他的手指。和李硕珉本人的回应不同，身体的回应很积极热情，很快就完全放松下来，李硕珉夹着他的手指晃了晃腰，往下坐以吃得更多，像是无声的邀请。

李硕珉抬头盯着崔韩率的脸，身体被完全填满的时候好像想要完全看清楚对方脸上的表情。对视了一阵子崔韩率凑过去接吻，把对方下巴到嘴唇都沾得潮湿。

他长了一点胡茬出来，就用自己下巴上同样长出来的蹭过去挠他。崔韩率找到套刚戴上，李硕珉就迫不及待地主动扒住屁股，扶着崔韩率的阴茎想叫他插进去。

李硕珉的身体被打开了，随着阴茎缓慢的进入感觉痛觉和快感也一同浮现出来，虽然前几天也被干了，按照道理来说身体会适应得比较快，但还是觉得痛，所以沉下心来大口呼吸着缓解。

但是想到被操的快感还是忍耐着，过了一会儿猜想弟弟肯定是又急又猛地进到身体里来，就算现在暂时无法容纳过于可观的尺寸，想到等会要发生的事情还是止不住地摇晃屁股想要配合。

崔韩率好似安抚一般揉着李硕珉实在没有什么肉的屁股，等到稍微有点空挡自己就加快腰上的动作：“哥的屁股太紧了，每次刚插进来都会怀疑会不会搞坏。”

无暇顾及崔韩率作为一个快二十岁的高中生（毕竟第一次高考失败了）嘴里说出这样的话是否合互身份地位情理，他们都已经滚到一张床上开始做爱，这个问题就变得有些无关紧要了。

“嗯……”他的身体虽然情动却依旧紧绷，屁股吞吐着炽热坚硬的性器，起初崔韩率的动作极为缓慢，随着李硕珉的接受程度逐渐提高，他也抱紧了对方的身体靠近。李硕珉为此更用力地抬起腰配合对方的动作，痛感依旧让人觉得难耐，但也不是之前无法动作的状态。

扶着他的身体进出，崔韩率哑着声音问他什么感觉，李硕珉在此情况下感受被无限放大，穴口处哪怕对方轻微地只进出一小部分距离，也折磨得他快要发疯。

“哥，硕珉哥，告诉我爽不爽。”

“韩率……韩率啊……那里，那里……呃嗯，被顶到了……”

崔韩率找到了那一点，所以不管是有意无意摩擦到那一点，李硕珉都会从喉咙里冒出隐忍的呻吟。

因为完全捅进去，崔韩率开始用好奇的目光观察李硕珉平坦的小腹，每次顶到最深处的时候他都用手覆住小腹上光滑的皮肤，有些痴迷地问：“哥，哥太瘦了，好像在这里也可以看到我的形状。”

可能被他说得着了魔，李硕珉也不自觉地想要伸手摸摸自己的肚子，被崔韩率握在手里。和做模特的时候不一样，饿着肚子做爱不是因为无法感受到饥饿，而是为了获得更加强烈的快感，因为神经敏感所以每一次动作都被放大。

“因为哥太瘦了，动作总是很清晰明显……每一个颤抖都好漂亮，看这里……大腿的线条会无规律地颤抖。”

“韩率啊，韩率……别说了，求你……别再说了。”

“哥被我操的时候和做模特的时候很不一样，哥知道么？哥现在是性欲的载体，只能够……只能够承接我的。”

崔韩率在李硕珉终于完全适应他的尺寸之后开始大力地顶弄，嘴里说着的令人脸红心跳的话也叫李硕珉终于抛弃了那点在此刻并无作用的羞涩。他搂住崔韩率的身体晃动着屁股配合他，咿咿呜呜地细声叫着：“好深……崔韩率，你捅得太深了……好爽啊，会死掉的……呜呜，不要，不要再操了……”

“哥的身体不是这么说的吧，被肏得深了都开始说胡话了吗？”他又伸出手捏了捏李硕珉的屁股，能够感受到下面吸着自己的小嘴又猛地缩紧了，贪婪又渴望地吸着他的性器，“真是疯了，哥什么时候才能学会平时也这么坦诚才好。”

“韩率，韩率啊……”

李硕珉大声地叫喊了两声，射了一部分精液出来，被崔韩率更加猛里的操干打断了，他几乎都快要哭出来，红着眼睛楚楚可怜地央求崔韩率给他更多，同时也控制着自己的身体试图勾起对方更加凶猛的动作。

崔韩率高潮的时候拔了套子抵在李硕珉的大腿根上射出来，浓密且粘稠的白色精液装点着李硕珉的下半身。

李硕珉也再次射了一点东西出来，比起射这个动词更适合的好像是流，成股的精液从顶端的小口缓慢地喷出来，顺着柱身缓缓流到下面，小腹随着剧烈的呼吸起伏非常明显。

他抽搐着问，问崔韩率的画里自己有没有鲜活一点。

只见崔韩率的脸上露出沮丧又不悦的表情。

“还没有，对不起。”他摇摇头。

崔韩率最近被骂过太多次，最近天气变冷，到冬天愿意来他们画室的模特变少了，加上今年的供暖不如之前的给力，除了李硕珉画室几乎没有固定的模特。

但是画得多了并且在老师提高要求的情况下，最近崔韩率过得并不安生，他总被批评画得不够认真，不是因为无法反映事实，而是缺乏对生活细节的体察。

这样的情况也只会出现在画李硕珉的时候，明明崔韩率对对方的了解足够多，却总是往复出现一样的问题。

他们讨论过这个问题，起因是两个人认识了睡得久了，难免就要讨论以前的问题试图变得更亲密一些。

李硕珉在崔韩率的书包里翻出了以前校考的通过通知书，是个挺不错的学校，就问他为什么没有去反而要复读。

“以前有个喜欢的同学，想和他上一个学校，结果那年很努力，非常用劲地努力了，也还是没有成功，脑子一热，就选择复读了呗。啊……那个通知书的话，哥看完扔掉也行，现在也不是什么重要的东西了。”崔韩率把书包里散落的其他东西收拾好，看着李硕珉手里那张单薄的纸，眨眨眼睛。

“那现在呢？现在想去的那个学校和去年一样吗？”

“不一样了。”

“为什么？”

“哥先告诉我为什么做模特。”

果然交易才是沟通好奇问题的法则，崔韩率没有想到以往问了好多次都没有得到答案的问题，这次李硕珉很轻松地就告诉了他。李硕珉轻描淡写地说就是因为失业，但是因为帮人背黑锅所以没有办法在之前的领域找相同的工作。

社会身份降级，李硕珉是这么描述的，一旦被之前所在的层级拒绝，就只能再往下找能够接受自己的层级栖身。

“还好有个小公寓，当时买房子的时候觉得太苦了，也不值得，但现在好歹还有个地方去。”

李硕珉嘟嘟囔囔地，不知道崔韩率有没有听自己说话也自顾自地说，翻崔韩率拆开之后还没有吃完剩下来的零食，往嘴里胡乱地塞了一把。崔韩率听见他的回答没有说话，只是用深邃的眼神盯着他。

“别看我对你这样，其实我人很好的喔！”

于是崔韩率开始讲自己和那个他的暧昧故事，只不过青春喜剧的收场总是悲伤的，既尴尬又显得人手足无措。

“他说我不爱他，他说我爱的只有自己。”

世界上没有办法改变的事情太多啦，他人的想法就是首当其冲，这样的困难以后还有很多的，比如你现在，老师说你的画不好，不也是因为你和他的想法不一样吗？

李硕珉从崔韩率没有感情的叙述中感受到一些隐约的不愉快，凑过去安慰他，崔韩率却固执地摇头，挪开他凑上来想要拥抱的手臂：“不是的，哥……我画不好你，这是真的，我自己也觉得画不好。”

“韩率为什么也会这么想？我也觉得你画的很好啊。”

“我只是在画哥，”崔韩率随手拿了一支笔给李硕珉示范，很容易就勾勒出李硕珉的轮廓，“哥我已经画了很多次了，绝对不会出错。但是……”

他很快画完半张，被李硕珉拿在手里端详：“但是？”

“我只是机械地在重复我擅长的事，但是我画的哥就永远停在那里，他活不过来。”

“我总在想，我很喜欢哥，我很爱你。我笔下的哥应付灵活生动，应该是最鲜活的。可是我画不好……无论我画的再像，却只是对客观物体进行影印，我笔下的李硕珉永远没有办法成为哥，只是一个具有没有名字的空壳，一个没有意义的载体。是我不好……是我产生了问题……”

李硕珉说：“韩率，你那叫做迷恋。为了喜欢的人产生关于自己的苦恼，那不是爱，那是迷恋。为了他产生关于他的苦恼，那才是爱。”

“在过程中，你要先学会爱自己。”他说。

李硕珉说要离开一阵子，不知道是回老家还是去找工作，总之真的不出现在家里，至少看上去是那样，崔韩率没办法通过电话联系到他，去家里敲门也没有人开。

圣诞节那天他们在画室练习，傍晚的时候金珉奎和其他几个爱热闹的同学不知道从哪拿出来个蛋糕，画室的大家一起闹腾着分了，金珉奎刻意留了一块奶油不多的蛋糕给他，端到崔韩率面前他却突然说不想吃了。

“啊？你怎么啦？”

“没什么，只不过不太想吃……”

“身体没事吧，是不是太累了。”

“没事，可能就是没什么胃口吧。”

后来的时间过得很快，他们开始全天泡在画室习练，冬天一眨眼就快要过去了，崔韩率想到对方说过的那些话，开始强迫自己不去想不去找李硕珉。农历除夕过去，这个校考前来到的节日在今年显得有些微不足道，在崔韩率终于快要接受李硕珉的离开的时候，早上老师又说联系到了以前的模特，要画一个稍微长期的作业。

崔韩率潜意识里觉得那是李硕珉。

虽然说崔韩率即将接受李硕珉离开的事实，但那人依旧频繁地出现在他无意识的涂鸦中：平时的样子，因为饿肚子有点虚弱的样子，做爱时候的样子……这也是他中午出现在李硕珉住处的原因。

终于有人开门了，李硕珉看起来没有吃东西，因为脸颊很清楚地凹陷下去，眼睛却很亮，看见崔韩率又睁大一些：韩率啊，你来了。

依旧是饿着肚子做爱，这次崔韩率也饿着。

“哥，哥为什么消失了这么久……”他急迫地推着李硕珉倒在卧室的床上，一边还放着行李箱，看起来李硕珉也还没有回来住多久，“我以为哥把我忘了。”

李硕珉说着怎么可能忘记韩率，同时把崔韩率的衣服脱掉，光裸的上半身，径直捏紧已经直立的乳头。

崔韩率用自己的额头顶住李硕珉的，这次打消了以往的顾虑：“哥哥操我吧，更喜欢哥哥进来。”

“终于说出来了啊，韩率。”李硕珉翻身把崔韩率压到自己下面，看见崔韩率不好意思地伸手捂住嘴巴，用嘴巴含着手指头咬着他的手把手移开，“终于告诉我了。”

“是，是……被哥哥进入的话更加舒服……所以哥哥进来吧。”

后入位，崔韩率没有办法看到李硕珉的表情，只能感知到对方的动作。李硕珉一只手覆在前面套弄他的分身，另一只手在后面开拓他的身体，他问：“走了这么久，画里的我有活过来么？”

崔韩率心虚地说了句还没有，却没有办法回应李硕珉话语里的情感，他由于这件事对李硕珉而感到抱歉，因为李硕珉看起来更爱他了，几乎是毫不留情地一扩张好就往他的身体里进入。

崔韩率感知着疼痛，就当是李硕珉的爱意掺杂着对他的惩罚——他知道时间不够，下午还要去画室，他和李硕珉要在那之前解决完，所以还没等完全适应，李硕珉环着他的胸部在一点点爱抚，崔韩率就心急地叫他快点。

李硕珉其实也并不好受，咬着牙在对方身体里抽动，下身的性器被紧致的穴口箍得又涨又痛。他强硬地扶着崔韩率的腰挺弄，因为疼痛对方臀部的肌肉绷的很紧，他低头含住对方背上的肉，很久才缓和下来一些。

他们两个人都很久没有做爱，何况也很久没有见面，交流情感的方式既粗暴又简单。

崔韩率被进入的时候没有出声，只是咬着牙忍着，忍受不了也只是从嗓子里挤出一些微弱的呻吟。李硕珉挤了很多润滑液，一边操干一边往两个人身体连接处倒，试图想要缓和崔韩率的疼痛。

“哥，哥……”他只有在实在难耐的时候才喊两句，试图获得一点安慰。

他屁股上穴口周围的褶皱被完全撑开，后入位只有李硕珉能看清自己性器在对方身体里进出的样子。

崔韩率的身体比起来更容易泛红，此时被李硕珉捏在手中的大腿根上的粉红色正以片状散开。

随着他的放松整个性爱的过程也容易了许多，李硕珉为了倾泻更多的欲望所以逐渐加大了动作的力度：“要做爱才行吗？”

崔韩率点点头又摇摇头，承受不住更多快感所以激烈动着身子。

对方的阴茎在他的身体里快速地来回，崔韩率能听到李硕珉无序的呼吸，只能感知到对方在自己的身体里被夹得很爽，于是就开口询问：

“哥，哥……我做的好吗？”

崔韩率渐渐感受到了快感，有余裕回应李硕珉，李硕珉只是闷哼着在他的身体里进出，和他被上的时候很不一样，这时候非常地寡言。

“嗯，韩率……你已经做的很好了……你是最好的，韩率……”

没戴套，李硕珉拔出来射在崔韩率的背后，能够感受到崔韩率也射在床单上，因为通过屁股能传来细微的痉挛与颤抖。李硕珉哭了，因为高潮褪去过后，第一次和崔韩率说上话时候的那份饥饿又浮现了出来，但是他却说：“韩率啊，不要哭。”

崔韩率也趴在他的身下哭，动作幅度很大，肩膀不停地抽动，李硕珉吸了吸鼻子，又整理了心情安抚他：“韩率，不要哭……为什么要哭。韩率啊，我爱你，所以……所以不要哭了，我可以等你学会，等你学会爱我。”

“哥……”

“韩率，韩率……别哭了，你哭起来太漂亮了，哥会不忍心的……”

下午果真如同老师所说，李硕珉做模特画长期作业，还是准备的时候嘈杂的教室，崔韩率这次没有去看他，一个人呆坐在座位上考虑刚才李硕珉说过的话。

就算开始了那句话还萦绕在他的脑海。

他说，韩率我可以等你学会。

他说他可以等。

崔韩率在画纸上只笔未落整整20分钟，直到李硕珉的话打破了画室里的沉默。

“老师，可以稍微休息一下吗，我有点饿了，”李硕珉在崔韩率的注视下举起手，笑得有些局促不安，他拿一边的毯子裹住身体，从包里掏出一包豆沙面包和按天分装的药盒，“今天没吃什么东西。”

话音刚落，崔韩率看着面前空白的画布突然哭了。

他终于看到李硕珉在自己的作品里活了起来。

END.


End file.
